jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Ring juggling
Rings are flat, circular objects, usually big enough to easily be placed around a juggler's neck. Their shape makes it possibe to do tricks with them that can't be done with balls and clubs, such as pull downs and pancakes. Most jugglers consider balls to be easier to juggle than rings, but for some people rings are easier because they're lighter and very thin, so they collide less, and they are the easiest prop to collect. Numbers jugglers have been able to flash just as many rings as balls. The highest number of rings that have been qualified (at least twice as many catches as objects) is 10, and the highest number of rings that have been flashed (same number of throws and catches as objects) is 13 (by Albert Lucas). 3 rings thumb|400px|left|3 ring tricks by [[Takaaki Matsumura]] A 3 ring cascade is a little more difficult than a 3 ball cascade, because rings are much bigger than balls, so they have to be thrown higher, and the technique for throwing rings is different from the technique for throwing balls. The IJA had its first 3 ring performance competition in 2007 (winner: Brian Gadomski). 3 is the minimum number of rings allowed in the WJF's beginners and juniors competitions. The unofficial world record for 3 rings (not validated by any world record organizations; no publicly available video) is 57 minutes and 30 seconds by Alex Lubker. 4 rings thumb|400px|left|4 ring double [[Kick-up|blind kick by Jacob Weiss]] 4 rings are most commonly juggled in a fountain pattern (2 rings in each hand). The wimpy pattern is impractical for rings and clubs because of their size, but the reverse wimpy pattern with the rings turned sideways is less collision-prone. The WJF intermediate ring competition allowed a minimum of 4 rings until 2010, when the format for that competition was changed to allow only 5 ring juggling. The unofficial world record for 4 rings (not validated by any world record organizations; no publicly available video) is 45 minutes by Vincent Edfeldt. 5 rings thumb|left|400px|5 ring competition routine by [[Doug Sayers]]The basic pattern for 5 ring juggling is a higher (and/or faster) version of the 3 ring cascade. 5 is the minimum number of rings used in the competitions in the WJF overall championship. 5 rings was originally the minimum for the advanced ring short program; since 2010 that competition is for 5 rings only. The other 5 ring competitions in the overall championship are freestyle (best trick competion; held since 2006) and formerly 360s (most 5 up 360s in 1 minute; discontinued for balls and rings after 2008). The WJF also has an intermediate level 5 ring short program. The unofficial world record for 5 rings (not validated by any world record organizations; no publicly available video) is 26 minutes and 34 seconds by Thomas Dietz. 6 rings thumb|400px|left|6 ring [[Breakdown|breakdown by Jason Garfield]] The WJF overall championship has included a 6 ring freestyle competition since 2006. Jason Garfield won the first 6 ring freestyle competition and has not participated in the overall championship after 2006. Thomas Dietz won this competition in 2007 and 2008 before he retired from competition. Lauge Benjaminsen has won 6 ring freestyle each year after that. In 2008 the overall championship also included a 6 ring 1 minute 360s competition with only 360s in async patterns allowed (winner: Thomas Dietz). The unofficial world record for 6 rings (not validated by any world record organizations; no publicly available video) is 4 minutes and 20 seconds by C. J. Smith. 7 rings thumb|400px|left|7 ring routine by [[Sergei Ignatov]] The WJF overall championship has two competitions for 7 rings: freestyle (held since 2005), and isolated endurance (endurance contest with competitors standing on chairs to allow only accurate, controlled patterns; held since 2007). The world record for 7 ring juggling is 15 minutes and 5 seconds by Anthony Gatto. 8 rings thumb|left|400px|[[Isolation|Isolated 8 ring run by Anthony Gatto]] 8 is the minimum number of rings used in the numbers endurance competitions at the IJA and the WJF. The 8 ring juggling world record is 1 minute and 17 seconds by Anthony Gatto. Tricks that have been done with 8 rings include: *Pancake pull down (from qualify) video *Transition from async fountain (qualified) to sync (not qualified) to async (not qualified) video *97 (qualified) to one-handed pull down (video) *b777 (to qualify) video - seq15 *Breakdown (to qualify) video *Wall bounce (not qualified) video - "free upload" *6 up 360 (to qualify) video *8 up 360 (to qualify) video *2 connected 6 up 180s (not qualified) video - GE4 9 rings thumb|left|400px|[[Isolation|Isolated 9 ring run by Anthony Gatto]] The first person to juggle 9 rings in the IJA's numbers endurance competition was Albert Lucas in 1984. The world record for 9 rings is 235 catches by Anthony Gatto (video - "coolstuffSeq"). Anthony claims to have done 9 rings for 272 catches. Tricks that have been done with 9 rings include: *Pull down (from qualify) video *Pull down with head bounce (not from qualify) video *Blind kick start (not to qualify) video *Pull off neck from 8 rings to 9 rings (qualified) video *8 rings with ring balance to 9 rings (not qualified) video *Cascade with ring balance (not qualified) video *One-handed pull down from a halfshower (not qualified) video - "ultimate trick" *7 up 360 to a collect (video) *9 up 360 to a collect (video) 10 rings thumb|left|400px|10 ring [[Qualify|qualify by Albert Lucas]] Anthony Gatto was the first person to qualify 10 rings on video, in 1996. 10 is the highest number of rings that have been qualified in any of the numbers endurance competitions at the IJA and the WJF (by Albert Lucas at IJA in 1996 and 2002). The 10 ring world record is 47 catches by Anthony Gatto, who claims to have also done 64 catches of 10. A few tricks have been done with 10 rings, including a pull down from a qualifying run by Anthony Gatto (video) and a flash of a fountain with a ring balance by Pavel Evsukevich (video). 11 rings thumb|400px|left|11 ring [[Flash|flashes by Pavel Evsukevich]]11 is the highest number of rings that have been performed on stage. No one has successfully juggled 11 rings in the numbers endurance competitions at the IJA and the WJF, which require a qualifying run, or even qualified 11 rings on video in practice. The following jugglers have all flashed 11 rings: *Anthony Gatto was the first person to flash 11 rings on video, in 1989, using holsters to hold the last two rings. He broke the record in 2000 with 15 catches, and again in 2006, with 17 catches, which is the current world record. He can now flash 11 without holsters (starting with the last ring held between his legs) and has done so while bouncing a ball on his head (video - seq10). He has also performed with 11 rings on stage, and claims to have qualified 11 in practice. *Sergei Ignatov regularly performed with 11 rings on stage (video). He officially tied for the world record (a flash) in 1991. *Rudolph Levitsky (on stage without holsters) video *Nikolai Gerasimov (on stage without holsters, all 11 launched from his hands) video *Emiliano Fusco (video) *Lajos Nereus (outdoors without holsters) video *Earl Shatford (video) * Pavel Evsukevich (video) *Alberto Sforzi (video only shows the catches, not the throws) 12 rings thumb|left|400px|12 ring [[Flash|flash by Anthony Gatto]] Anthony Gatto was the first person to flash 12 rings, in 1993. This record was equaled by Albert Lucas in 1996. Sam Hartford reported to have flashed 12 rings in 2002, but didn't submit the video to JISCON until 2010. Lajos Nereus also flashed 12 rings in 2010 (video). Jian Ping Qian claims to have flashed 12 rings, but has never made a video of it available to the public or JISCON. So far no one has done more than 12 catches of 12 rings on video, but Anthony Gatto claims to have done 15 catches. 13 rings Albert Lucas is the only person who has flashed 13 rings. He submitted the video to JISCON in 2002, and he also showed it to jugglers at the IJA festival that year, but it has never been made available to the public. Albert used a sync 14 ring pattern: (e,e)(e,e)(e,e)(e,e)(e,e)(e,e)(e,0), starting with 8 rings in his hands and 5 in holsters. He claims to have also flashed 14 rings, but he doesn't want to share the video because it doesn't show the whole pattern. Category:Props